Blackthorne
by KatieGallagherDare
Summary: this is kinda my own story so...Katie is in an kiddanpping attempt but she doesnt know why these pople aare after her and what do her dead parents have to do with it.Does her old friend Jacob know why.read to find out i aint gonna tell ya. OC
1. The Kidnapping

Blackthorne

I do not own any of the characters related to the original Gallagher girl series Ally Carter does. Please don't copy my story I did all the work and it's not nice to take all the credit for something you didn't do. I don't own the idea for Blackthorne Ally Carter does. Enjoy my story it's nowhere near as good as all the others that other people write but hey I'm only 13 years old what do you expect from a first timer.

Peace,

KatieGallagherDare

Spy out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Beep,beep,beep. Thats my heart rate right now, I guess its normal 'cause knowones rushing in with a look of panic streched across their face. I was just part of a kidnapping attempt. Guess who they were trying to kidnape, yep thats right, me! (sounds fun right. Not) I have two gun shot wounds, one in the stomach and one in my upper right shoulder. I've got like a ton of brusies and some minor cuts and scratches. To make this long story short, i could die, soooooooo i guess i'm kinda on my death bed (its not a very comfey bed though, just thought you should know) Even though the nurses say i doing fine and the doctors say i'm going through a great recovery. They just don't know the pain i'm going through no matter how many times they say it's gonna be alright i still feel as if i might just die right here and now. Since ive gotten to the hospital ive been having these flashbacks of me and my best friend, Jacob .T. Young.

"Miss. Dare" the docter said as he popped his head into my room.

"Yes sir" I replyed

"Were gonna have to take some blood to verify that you don't have any infections from your injuries, okay." the doc informed me

"Yeah sure okay" I said bravely. Even though on the inside i was screaming. I. HATE. NEEDELS.

After they took my blood and placed yet another bandade on my body i desided to text my friend Jordan .M. and gather up all my courage to ask him something i've been dieing to ask since the flashbacks started.

Katie: Hey Jordan can you text ryan .s. and ask him for Jacob Youngs #?

Jordan: Ya sure, why?

Katie: I was in a kidnapping attempt and i just wanted to talk to an old friend.

Jordan: HOLY **** are you ok???????

Katie: Yeah just sore i guess, i took pain pills sooooo

Jordan: yeah yeah ok sorry hope you get better um ill ask him hang on, hey can i tell him what happened?

Katie: Yeah

Jordan: Ok thanks hold on real quick

Jordan: Ok here it is ***-***-****

Katie: Thanks

Jordan: Are you sure your ok?

Katie:Yeah i mean i feel like crap but the pain pills are hel[ing a lot so it doesn't hurt as much

Jordan: Oh ok well feel better

Katie: Thanks i will

Jordan: Bye

Katie: Bye

End Text

So as i started putting in his number i was thinking to mysekf. What was i going to say?!!?? Oh well i guess il just wing it. i told myself

Katie: Hi Jake

Jacob: Whos this?

Katie: Katie. Katie Dare, from elementry. Dont tell me you forgot me!!!?!?!lol

Jacob: oh ok I remember you now, how on earth could i forget little miss chatter box!!! lol

Katie:Haha very funny thanks

Jacob: No prob Bob so what brings you to texting me?!

Katie: Well ya see im at the hospital

Jacob: WHAT!!!!! WHY???????

Katie:I was in a kidnapping attempt

Jacob: Aw are you ok :-(

Katie: Yeah i guess if you call 2 gunshot wounds mabye a broken rib (prob not) and some minor cuts and brusies ok then yeah i am lol

Jacob: OMG i sorry i didnt know

Katie: its ok

Jacob: So whyed you text me again?

Katie: I just wanted to talk to you your going to think im crazy but ever since i got to the hospital ive been having flash backs of when we were little

Jacob: Oh your not crazy trust me

Katie: Well you might not think that after i tell you this

Jacob: What???

Katie: The people who tried to kidnap me said that they were going to hunt me down and kill me just like they did to my parents

Jacob: WOW what are your parents names???

Katie: Emmett and Lucy Dare. Why?

Jacob: Just curious thats all

Katie: oh ok but the weird part was that they said and i quote "Your little spy friends and your little spy family arent going to be able to stop us once we get a hold of you" Then i asked who "us" was and he said "Why the Circle of Caven my dear." DO you know what any of this means Jake cause im scared.

Jacob: Yeah i think i do what hospital are you at

Katie: Trintiy Mills Why???

Jacob: Im going to come vist you along with my teacher were gonna help you out k dont worry ill be there soon and i swear on my life i will make sure nothing happens to you ok?!

Katie: ok thanks Jake

Jacob: No problem ill be there in an hour, 'k

Katie: 'k see ya soon

Jacob: Ditto get some rest bye

Katie: Bye

End Text

After Jacob said bye i layed my head on the simi comfy hospital pillow and shut my to try and summon up some peace to at least get a little bit of rest. And guess what. It worked!!!!


	2. Jacob

I was awakened by the soft mummers of male voices. I wasn't sure but one sounded awfully familiar to me, so I slowly opened my eyes to see what mean things woke me. Before my eyes even fluttered completely open I felt someone grab my hand. Then their warm breath in my ear softly whispering, "What took you so long Kat." I finally recognized the voice as Jacob. After I put a name to the voice the butterflies hit my stomach like a punch to the gut. I rushed to sit up and was greeted with a horrible headache and sudden blood rush to my head. As I groaned Jacob bent down and kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug saying "Maybe you shouldn't sit up so quickly it can make your head hurt!" I slapped his chest, which had been worked out quite a lot lately because last time I saw him in 5th grade he just had a flat tummy, playfully. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier, Spike." Spike was the nickname I gave him in 4th grade because he always spiked his hair up, and from the looks of it he still does. You would think he would change his hair style since the last time I saw him, but noooooooo, of course not this is Jake were talking about.

"Dam, I was hoping you had forgotten that name, but I guess not huh." He muttered to himself.

But since I heard him I said "Now why would I do that silly?!"

Then added "You know, it's not healthy to talk to yourself!"

With that he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, very mature Jake" as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, it's nice to see you, but if you don't mind me asking, what was the sudden rushing over here for?" I asked him cause I mean I really was curious.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out much, much later!" He sounded way too proud to be telling me this, in my opinion. He was teasing me, but I would never admit to him or anyone else for that matter that I enjoyed it.

"Oh and while we're on the subject of me, why don't I introduce you to my teacher. Mr. Solomon."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Solomon, although I'm sorry that you have to deal with this every day." I said pointing to Jacob.

"Hey, hey, hey let's not pick on me!" he whined

"But Jake, it's just too much fun not too!!!!" I said in this sing song voice

All he did was smirk. Smirk. I mean really, jeeze.

Mr. Solomon coughed

"Oh. Sorry sir it's like an automatic reflex, to argue with him. Bye the way, my names Katie, Katie Dare." I said

"Thank you Ms. Dare, would you mind telling us exactly what happened during the um… kidnapping attempt?" He sounded uncomfortable when he talked about the kidnapping attempt.

"Sure Mr. Solomon, but I can only tell you what I remember sorry it's still a little fuzzy."

"That's okay; just tell us what you remember then." Mr. Solomon reassured me.

As I started telling Mr. Solomon and Jacob what happened I flashed back to the night…

-------Flashback------

Me and my Auntie M, she's not my real aunt just a real close family friend that agreed to take care of me after my parents died. So we were walking up and down the sidewalk trying to catch a cab at 7:30pm, when she noticed a black SUV that had been following us since we turned the corner two blocks away. She told me to go and wait inside McDonalds until she got off the phone, which I hadn't even seen her take out. She said she just remembered she had to call an old friend from school that left a voice mail for her telling her to call them. So I did. I got myself a large fry with the 10 dollar bill she gave me and waited behind the bouncers that were making sure you bought something before you came into the seating area. As I started eating my French fries I saw something move in the corner of my eye. So naturally I looked over. There, at the door was a man, he looked at least 23 maybe younger. He was looking through the door as if searching for someone. I tried to get the bouncers attention but failed at it, so I just went over to the door to let him in, since he already looked like he'd been having a bad day. And besides it had started pouring rain just 5 minutes ago and nobody wants to be out in that weather, trust me I should know. As I walked over to the door and he caught sight of me, his face had an expression like he just won the lottery. As I opened the door and the cold wind hit me, tearing through my thin jacket. I was suddenly being pulled through the door way with such force you would think someone was trying to get me out of the way of a moving train. I suddenly felt a throbbing pain in my head. He just hit me. I just stood there astonished that a man would ever THINK about hitting a young girl. Which was stupid cause then he grabbed my hand and started dragging me off to someplace I sure as heck didn't know. When I opened my eyes which I don't remember closing, he must have knocked me unconscious, we were at a deserted playground behind this really old torn down building. I was pondering over why he would bring me here when suddenly it hit me. No one would be able to hear me scream besides the guy in front of me because 1 the deserted building and playground is well deserted. 2. The rain way to loud with the wind and all. And 3 the traffic was just adding to the rain. There was no way anyone would hear me. The mystery man let go of my hand and pushed me where the swing set was, well minus the swings, and I slipped on the muddy ground earning a good scrape on my knees and a couple of bruises. Then out of nowhere that black SUV that was following us drove up and parked behind the building. A tall skinny well built man got out of the back seat followed by five other goon like men, all walking towards me. Everyone was covered in black from head to toe except the guy that pulled me out of the McDonalds and the other guy that that looked like the leader, the one that got out of the car first and of course me. Next thing I knew I was being hauled up from the ground by one of the goons. As he held me by my shirt the leader guy started talking to me. "Ah, Ms. Dare, I see Michelle followed my orders and brought you hear. You know you really should of listened to your aunt next time and not wonder off, you never know what could happen to a little girl like you on these streets." I felt something slide off my face and land on my shirt, at first I thought it was blood but then I realized I had been crying. "AWWW is little Katie crying, poor thing, too bad-"

"How do you know my name?????" I screamed at him. I was terrified right now and I didn't want to find out if his gun was loaded or not.

Goon 1 punched me in the stomach

"Don't talk unless I give you permission, understand?" Leader guy sounded pretty mad, but being myself I said, "Crystal" in a sarcastic tone. That earned me a pouch in the jaw. "You will not be sarcastic with me unless you want my friend over here to hurt you." "Understand"

"Yes sir." I said

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and unless you answer truthfully I won't hurt you."

I nodded to afraid to speak.

"Good, now tell me where the disk is."

I just stared at him with a confused look on my face. "What disk?" I said

"The alumni disk, now where is it??" He yelled at me clearly annoyed that I didn't already tell him.

"I don't know what you're talking about you have to have the wrong person. I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" I said between breaths as I sobbed. "Just please don't hurt me" As I cried the leader guy stared at me and finally said "Boys" the next thing I knew punches were being thrown at me and as soon as I hit the ground so were kicks. "That's enough" LG said (LG-Leader Guy) at least he had some pity for me, and he pulled out a gun, maybe not.

"Now unless you want to die I would tell me where it is."

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't know, I'm telling you, you have the wrong girl." I yelled at him

"Are or aren't your parents Emmett and Lucy Dare?"

"How do you know my parents names." I screamed at him with such rage it almost scared me, almost.

I heard the shot before I felt it. I couldn't believe it, he shot me, he really shot me. As I snapped back to reality I started hearing this high pitch scream the was so loud I swear it could of broken my ear drums, but then I realized it was me screaming. The next thing I knew I was lunging for him. Before I hit him I heard another shot ring out in the air. I knew it hit me because I felt a flick next to the first gunshot wound, but I couldn't feel it now, not with that much adrenaline running through my body. Right as I was about to collide with him something grabbed me, another one of his goons. The next words out of his mouth were "Your little agent friends and family aren't going to be able to save you next time kitty kat, next time you'll be ours." When I asked out of curiosity who "ours" was he answered "Why the Circle of Caven my sweet child." "You know the same ones that murdered your family." While he looked at my shocked face he added "Oh that's right no one ever told you who your parents REALLY where did they?" Before I knew it he was up and running towards the car and was in it in five seconds flat, that guy could run. As they peeled out and sped off I saw my aunt running towards me with a look of pure horror when she saw who was in the car. Behind her where a lot of other people but I didn't pay much attention because about three seconds after my aunt picked me up I fell unconscious and his words kept ringing in my ears, "We'll be back you can count on that Katie and were coming for you."

----------End Flashback-----------

Mr. Solomon just stared at me in shock or at least that's what it looked liked while Jacob held me in his arms and wiped away the tears that were making their way down my cheeks. He started to pull me into his lap and gently rock me back and forth whispering gentle soothing words into my ear like; it's ok, every things ok, I'm here don't worry, shhhh its ok, and the last thing I heard him say before I fell asleep in his arms was "Don't worry Katie I'm not gonna let them hurt you, not while I'm here to protect you."


	3. Questions

**Sorry for taking forever to update this story I just didn't like what I had at first please review and I'll try to update sooner thanks again, toodles!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own characters, Ally Carter owns the rest!**

* * *

When I woke up my head was resting on Jacob's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around me. The hospital blanket was pulled up to my chin and the only sound was in the dimly lit room was Jacob's soft breathing, showing that he was still asleep. My plan was to carefully crawl out of the bed without waking Jacob from his soft slumber. And I failed epically. As I shifted to get out, Jacob spoke up and said, "Well look how decided to _finally_ get up!" "Hey, I was tired!" I defended myself, "Some people actually _like_ to sleep!" I said in a mocking tone. "Really!" Jacob said in a disbelieving tone" "Who?" I just stared at him like I was talking to a fish. "Mr. Solomon wants to talk to you and ask you a couple of questions about the other night and the incident" Jacob informed me in an all serious tone. "O, Okay" I said in a nervous voice, "Where is he?" "He should be here in about 3…2…1…" he pointed his finger at the door when he got to one, just as it opened and Mr. Solomon walked. "Right on time" Jacob whispered to me under his breath. Just as Mr. Solomon started to make his way over to the hospital bed I was staying Jacob got up from the bed and walked over to the window to open the curtains and let some light into the room. "Good afternoon Ms. Dare." "How are you feeling?" Mr. Solomon asked me as he sat down in the chair beside my bed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I kinda have writers block for the rest of this story, what I had written at first sounded really cheesy and I didn't like it so I'm going to re write it and update it later so for now you can read this part of the chapter which I still liked. I'll try to update soon, Please review even if you think the story isn't all that great! Everyone could use a little help sometime and I need so help now lol sorry but please If you have any suggestions please tell me! Anyway Happy Holidays everyone and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! See ya in 2011! :D Cheers everyone. **


End file.
